


bonus round works

by bokuakakurookentrash



Series: SASO 2016 [2]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakakurookentrash/pseuds/bokuakakurookentrash





	1. Chapter 1

Envelope: Post it note  
From: Bokuto Koutarou  
To: Akaashi Keiji  
Note: Will be back late tonight, don't wait  
  
Akaashi woke up to a cold futon.  
  
The space beside him, usually occupied by his very hyper boyfriend, was empty.   
  
He sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, the small apartment was quiet, too quiet. It was unusual for Bokuto to wake up before him, it was even more unusual for him to leave their place without demanding a kiss. Akaashi had no idea of what he could be doing.  
  
When he heard a crash and a loud cry, coming from the other side of the bedroom door, Keiji almost smiled, _that’s more like it._  
  
“Bokuto-san, what is this?” Kotarou was sitting on the floor, pouting. He was covered in milk and cereal while the two smashed bowls on the floor were completely empty.  
  
“I wanted to bring you breakfast” Bokuto mumbled, “I tripped” he added and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
Akaashi considered pointing out how many times he had told the other not to run inside, or how much he hated finding crumbs in their shared futon, but Kotarou’s lip was now shaking, so he just sighed and crouched next to his mess of a boyfriend, it was way too early to deal with a crying man-baby.  
  
“Thank you, Bokuto-san” the other lit up immediately, Keiji almost smiled again.  
  
“Happy birthday, Akashee!” he shouted, “Sorry for the mess, I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow!”  
  
“Maybe you should start by cleaning said mess” Keiji deadpanned, but his cheeks were bright red.  
  
-  
  
“I’m home” Akaashi called, as he closed the front door and took off his shoes. Classes had gone on forever and he was truly exhausted.  
  
The lights were all off and the apartment was silent. Keiji put his bag down in the hallway and walked into the kitchen. It didn’t take too long for him to spot the bright yellow post-it note on the fridge.   
  
_’Akaashi!!! I know I said I’d take you out for dinner, but the coach called us in for an unplanned practice match!  
I’m very, very sorry!!! I was looking forward to our date too    
I’ll probably come home late so don’t wait up!  
Love, Kotarou <3_  
  
Akaashi tried not to be disappointed, he really did.  
  
-  
  
Keiji woke up to the sound of the front door opening. His neck was hurting, he probably fell asleep on the couch.  
  
“Akaasheee!” Bokuto was staring at him from the entrance to the living room “I thought I told you not to wait up!”  
  
 _I thought you told me you’d take me out for dinner_ “I didn’t, lectures were so boring today, I decided to take a nap” The bitterness in his voice was poorly veiled, but the other didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“Did you eat at least?” Keiji shook his head “Good, me neither!” and before he could register what was happening, Kotarou was already dragging him out of the apartment.  
  
They ended up eating crappy combini bento on a park bench, cold wind blowing in their faces, but Akaashi was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Package: red drawstring laundry bag, stuffed ridiculously full  
From: the roommate  
To: you know who you are  
Note: it's your turn, asshole  
  
\--  
  
Kuroo Tetsurou was a very crappy roommate.  
  
When Akaashi heard the other was looking for someone to split his apartment rent with, he decided to move in with him. Sharing with someone that wasn’t a complete stranger sounded like a good idea, also, Kuroo had already spent a year in uni and knew his way around campus.  
  
Tetsurou was always nice to him, and after a particularly intense party, they had started occasionally hooking up. Akaashi had to admit he enjoyed the other’s company and the sex was awesome. He had grown rather fond of Kuroo during the past year, but still.  
  
He couldn’t cook to save his life, never did the dishes or the laundry and always left his stuff laying all around the place. He only studied in bed at night while Keiji was trying to sleep beside him, then forgot his text books for his 9 am classes, making his roommate (boyfriend?) get up and bring them to him.   
  
Akaashi had survived through all of that during his first year, but he was steadily reaching his limit. He had gone to university to become a botanist not a _housekeeper_.  
  
“Tetsurou, we need to talk,” he said at the beginning of his second year.   
  
Kuroo put down the bag of chips he was holding and slowly turned towards him, “Keiji, babe, are you breaking up with me?”  
  
Akaashi rolled his eyes “No, you goof, but I might if you don’t stop leaving your fucking dirty underwear on the kitchen floor”  
  
Kuroo cringed.   
  
“Yeah, exactly. Stop being such a slob, I’m not your housekeeper, you know”   
  
Tetsurou nodded and put an arm around him “I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful” he promised.  
  
Keiji stared at the dirty volleyball uniform in the tub and tried not to scream and pull his hair out. It had only been two weeks since they talked. This was just ridiculous.  
  
He took a very deep breath and moved the clothes in the laundry bag, he then cleaned the tub before showering and bathing.   
  
When he walked in their bedroom again, he had to nudge a chemistry book out of his path and step over the blanket that belonged on the couch, in order to get to the closet.  
  
In the end, it was the half-eaten combini bento, sitting in the underwear drawer that made Akaashi loose it completely.  
  
It was a Friday, when Kuroo heard the front door slam closed. He walked out his room to check what happened and tripped over something.  
  
He was expecting it to be one of his volleyballs, but a ridiculously full laundry bag was lying in front of him instead. There was a note that said _’It’s your turn, asshole’_ stuck to it.  
  
A feeling of dread settled upon his stomach as he walked towards the entrance of the apartment. There was a second note on the door.  
  
‘ _Dear pain in the ass Kuroo-san, I’ll be staying with Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san for the weekend. I took your keys and locked the door from the outside. There should be enough food for you to survive, but you’ll have to cook yourself. I suggest you don’t burn anything, the chances of escaping a fire would be close to none.  
Good luck,  
Keiji  
p.s. If I come home to see the dirty clothes or our place trashed, you might as well forget my naked body because there is now way you’ll be seeing it again, in this life at least._’  
  
Kuroo Tetsurou was a very crappy roommate, but Akaashi Keiji was _savage_.


	3. Chapter 3

Package: Not wrapped, a bright red ball gag with a note taped to the strap  
From: Kenma  
To: Kuro  
Note: To keep your mouth shut next time  
  
  
Never would have Kenma thought that the worse part of dating Kuroo would be the way he behaved in bed.  
  
The sex wasn’t exactly bad, Kuroo was gentle and seemed to know exactly what to do in order to get Kenma whining in need under him. The real problem were the random, one-sided conversations his boyfriend started during the act.  
  
The older of the two had always covered his embarrassment with bad jokes and filled awkward silence with even awkwarder sentences. That habit of his had never bothered Kenma when they were friends, he didn’t think it needed fixing.  
  
Boy, was he ever wrong.  
  
He realized his mistake the first time he tried to give Kuroo a blowjob.  
  
There he was, cock in his mouth, doing his best to try not to choke, when the other looked down at him and said   
  
“So..Kenma, what do you think about the weather?”  
  
The blond shuddered at the memory while making his way out the grocery store and down the street. They’d been dating for almost a year, Kenma loved his boyfriend, truly, but the more they did it, the less he wanted to.  
  
He tried asking to Akaashi for help, but his friend had only shrugged and told him to “Cover Kuroo-san’s mouth with your hand”. Kenma had to admit it, Keiji had a point, but his hand were small and he did not have the strength to do much with them during sex anyways.  
  
He stopped at a railway crossing and sighed. Gagging Kuroo would his best solution, but he had no way to do so. He sighed again, waiting for the train in front of him to pass, and turned his head sideways, hoping to find an answer to his dilemma by staring into the distance.  
  
Kenma wasn’t expecting to actually find one, but as he put into focus the sign of a small store, the answer made itself clear.  
  
The sex-toy shop was dimly lit. Shelves and shelves full of..uh…stuff were covering the walls, and counters with more stuff were placed in the spaces between them. Kenma gripped the grocery bags he was holding tighter and blushed as he made his way to where the cashier was. The middle aged woman, covered in tattoos, raised one of her pierced eyebrows at him.  
  
“May I help you?” the blond considered running out of the store, but the lady had a challenging look in her eyes that was pissing him off.  
  
“Yes” he said, trying to keep his voice steady “Do you happen to have a ball gag?” she threw him a surprised look, and Kenma could barely suppress the smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
  
When Kenma got home, he placed the bag with the sex toy on the coffe table and started making dinner.  
  
By the time his boyfriend came through the door, he had forgotten all about it.  
  
“K-Kenma?” Kuroo’s voice sounded somehow strained. Kenma furrowed his brows and finished putting dinner on the table, then he walked into the living room.  
  
The older one was standing near the couch, holding the ball choker in his hand. He looked..scared? Kenma couldn’t tell, he was too busy dying inside.  
  
“Kenma” Kuroo said again “What is this?” he asked.  
  
“It’s a ball choker, Kuro” he said, patting himself on the back for sounding so composed “For you” he added.  
  
Kuroo’s face was completely red, but he just nodded, put the thing back on the coffe table and walked into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Package: A series of pictures sent via text  
From: Iwaizumi Hajime  
To: Oikawa Tooru  
Note: I thought of you.  
  
‘Distance made the heart grow fonder’ Iwaizumi always thought it was a pile bullshit.  
-  
When Tooru had said he was considering going to university in Tokyo, Iwaizumi didn’t think much of it. Their friendship wasn’t going to end just because they weren’t going to see each other every day.  
  
When the time to say goodbye came, he just slapped his friend hard on his back and told him not to kill himself with practice. No tears were shed, no cheesy lines were dramatically shouted, Tooru hugged his family, flashed Iwaizumi a smile and just like that, the train was gone.  
  
Hajime moved to Sendai and went on with his life. He and Oikawa texted each other every night and took turns calling each other on the weekend. Everything was okay.  
  
It was a normal Tuesday, when Iwaizumi saw it. A dumb graffiti drawing of an alien wearing a tutu, sticking his tongue out and making a peace sign with his hand. Before he could register what he was doing, Hajime had snapped a picture of it and sent it to Oikawa with the caption ‘thinking about you’.  
  
From that day on, Iwaizumi took pictures of every ridiculous Tooru-like thing he saw and sent them to his friend with the same caption. A bakery milk bread mascot, a child whining while pulling his mom’s skirt, an old lady with long red manicured nails, pink hair and enormous sunglasses (‘my fashon sense is NOT that bad Iwa-chan’).  
It was a joke.  
  
A bag of glitter, a spaceship shaped bed, a pretty, poisonous flower.  
  
Just a joke.  
  
Two bowls of cereal, instead of one, sitting on his kitchen counter after he made them out of habit.  
  
The stupid ‘I want to believe’ hoodie that somehow made it in his suitcase when he moved from home.  
  
Hajime in bed with damp hair because no one had forcibly blow dried it with chants of ‘You’re going to get sick, Iwa-chan!’  
  
Iwaizumi picked up the phone.  
  
There was silence on the other side, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He could hear Tooru breathing, the sound so close to his face that, if he closed his eyes, he could pretend the other was lying beside him and not miles away.  
  
“You’re going to catch a cold, Iwa-chan” Hajime felt a lump in his throat. His friend’s voice was gentle and it made his chest hurt. He considered hanging up, but ended up whispering a soft “Are you my mom, Oikawa?” surprised laughter came from his phone, it made him smile.  
  
“Hajime” his smile dropped. “I miss you too, you know” Iwaizumi could hear tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill.   
  
“Can I come over next week end? We could go shopping together, or just hang out at your place if you want” Oikawa sounded unsure, probably because Hajime hadn’t spoken for a while.  
  
“I’d love that” he answered honestly, swallowing a sob. Hearing his best friend’s voice shouldn’t have that effect.  
  
The line went silent once again.  
-  
‘Distance makes the heart grow fonder’ Iwaizumi had always been wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

“Five minute break!” coach Ukai called. Hinata and Kageyama grabbed their water bottles and sat with their backs to the gym wall.

  
“Hey, I was wondering” the orange haired boy said, from where his head was resting on the other’s shoulder “what if we had met before the last year of middle school?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him “What if we had met in grade school and started practicing together from the beginning?” He straightened up and sat cross legged, facing the raven haired boy completely.

“Where is all this coming from?” Kageyama asked with a frown. The boy hung his head and mumbled something under his breath “Huh? I can’t hear you, dumbass!” Hinata threw his water bottle at him “I said” he started, avoiding one of his friend’s punches “If we were childhood friends like the Great King and Seijou’s ace, we would be invincible by now!” Kageyama paused mid-punch.

‘Like the Great King and Seijou’s ace’  
Hinata had said  
‘Like the Great King and Seijou’s ace’  
He wanted them to be

‘Like the Great King and Seijou’s ace’

  
-

  
_Tobio arrived to school very early that day, the sky was still dark and he was trying hard not to fall back at sleep while walking. He would have rather been in bed, but Oikawa-san still refused to teach him how to jump serve, so he needed all the extra practice he could get.  
_

_He went to grab the spare keys to the gym and clubroom from where he saw one of the senpai putting them once. As he walked to the door, he noticed that it was half-opened and frowned. There was no way the captain would have forgotten to close it. The boy slowed down until he was only two steps away from the opening. He could hear faint voices from inside the clubroom, so he got close enough to try and see the intruders.  
_

_“Kusoikawa, I swear to God, if you don’t shut up right this moment, I’m gonna punch your teeth in!” Kageyama could see Iwaizumi-senpai pulling his jacket off “Ah, Iwa-can” he heard Oikawa-san sigh from the other side of the room “Always such a brute” the shorter boy grunted “Brute? You wake me up at ass o’clock in the morning to help you practice your, already perfectly fine, serves, but, somehow” he put emphasis on the word “I” more emphasis “Am the brute”  
_

_Even though he couldn’t see Oikawa-san from the crack in the door, Tobio could easily imagine the grin he was probably wearing, when he replied with “Exactly, Iwa-chan” the other banged his head against the lockers in defeat and finished changing into his practice t-shirt .  
_

_The younger boy was about to join them, but he was interrupted when he saw the taller of the two walk towards the other and hug him from behind. Before the shorter boy could snap at him, Oikawa-san spoke “Hey,_ Hajime _” he said._

_Kageyama froze. Never before he had heard his senpai call his best friend like that_

_“I really do appreciate your help” his expression was soft and so was his voice, the black haired boy sucked in a breath as Iwaizumi-san tilted his head to meet the other’s lips in a soft kiss_

_“You’re such a sap,_ Tooru _”  
_

_Tobio ran and, for the first time, he missed practice._

-

“Kageyama?” Hinata waived a hand in front of his eyes “Ooooi! Kageyama-kuuuun?” still no response. He slapped him.

“Dumbass! What was that for?!” the shorter boy just shrugged “You were in your own little world, I thought you lost it completely” Kageyama grabbed his shirt, ready to yell at him, but then he frowned, let go and stood up, avoiding the other’s eyes “Break is over” he said “Let’s go” Hinata followed in silence.

  
-

“Weird! You’re being weird!”

Kageyama avoided the grape that was thrown at him “Huh? I don’t know what you’re talking about, you’re the weirdo who throws fruit at other people”

Hinata frowned at him “Yesterday you said you would have lunch with me today” he walked closer “Why did you make me chase you all the way to the roof?” Kageyama frowned as a voice in his head, which sounded suspiciously like Oikawa-san, asked ‘Yeah, why did you, Tobio-chan?’

  
The boy searched his brain for excuses, in the end though, he blurted out what he had on his mind the moment he noticed the hurt look on Hinata’s face. “They aren’t that strong just because they’re childhood friends”

  
The shorter boy tilted his head to the side, now confused “Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san” Kageyama went on “They’re not that good just because they’ve known each other since they were kids” he felt a blush creep up his neck. He truly had no idea how to put his thoughts in a way that wouldn’t scare his friend away “They have a special connection, a rare kind of trust, kind of like they were made for each other..”

  
Hinata looked completely and utterly lost “So do we?” he said, but it ended up sounding more like a question.

The taller boy ran a hand through his hair, now frustrated “You don’t get it! They’re not like us, not like this!” he raised his voice “Well of course I don’t get it, Bakageyama! You suck at explaining! What do you mean they’re not like this?” he made a gesture to indicate between them “How are they then?” Hinata was shouting, face red from anger and, before he could stop himself, Tobio grabbed his gakuran and slammed their lips together.

  
Kageyama pulled away almost immediately and fixed his gaze to his shoes, his cheeks felt as if they were on fire “That’s what I meant when I said they weren’t like us” he mumbled. When he heard no response from the other, he dared to look up, only to find Hinata touching his own lips, his eyes wide in shock. That made him regret what he did immediately.

He opened his mouth to apologize but closed it again when the shorter boy took a step towards him, expression unreadable “Kageyama” he almost whispered “Do you want us to be like that?”

Tobio felt like crying. Of course his friend wouldn’t have liked that, he had no reason to “Kageyama” he blinked away the tears, _This is it_  he thought _This is the part where he leaves me_

Hinata took another step towards him, in an act of courage Kageyama met his eyes “Yes” he said “I want us to be like them”

He barely had the time to register what was going on, before Hinata’s lips were on his own again and, oh, did it ever feel good. When they pulled away, the shorter boy smiled his sunshine smile and said “I wouldn’t trade what we have now for anything in the world”


	6. Chapter 6

It was summer.

  
Their alarm went off at six, Daichi groaned.

  
He didn’t even bother opening his eyes, as he unwrapped his arm from his boyfriend’s waist, slammed his fist one the snooze button and then returned to his original position, pulling the other man a bit closer to him.

  
At six thirty, the alarm went off again. Daichi pretended he couldn’t hear it. So did Suga.

  
Unfortunately, as the beeps got louder and louder, ignoring it stopped being an option. The brunet suppressed the urge to scream, turned it off and propped himself on an elbow. He rubbed his eyes, then, opened them for the first time that morning.

Light was streaming from behind the light green curtains, the rays stretching across their bed. Koushi was lying on his back, probably asleep again. His silver hair, usually styled, now covered his forehead, Daichi gently moved some strands aside, to see his boyfriend’s face better. His long eyelashes almost hid the mole under his left eye, his cheeks were pink from the heat and his lips were parted, letting soft breaths escape. His angel. The man’s eyes moved down to where the the light gray sweater, covering Suga’s upper body, was slightly lifted, revealing a part of the other man’s stomach.

“Creep” Daichi smiled at the accusation and met his lover’s eyes “Good morning” he said, before softly kissing Suga on the lips, then on his exposed hipbone.

The silver haired man smiled as well “You really love doing that, don’t you?”

-

_Daichi was not a pervert.  
_

_He was a healthy 16 year old who also happened to be very…observant. Yes, that was it.  
_

_Observant of the way his teammate’s laugh seemed to brighten everybody’s day, the way his big, hazel eyes shined when they scored a point, the way he, somehow, was able to make his boring name sound beautiful once it left his pretty, pink lips.  
_

_The brunet had been observing Suga for a while, it hardly ever interfered with his daily life, but what he noticed just now, happened to be a little too much for him to handle.  
_

_When his friend’s t-shirt rose above his stomach during a toss, Daichi was caught off guard.  
_

_He was not ready for that, and he sure as hell wasn’t ready when Asahi spiked, because he took it straight to the face.  
_

_“DAICHI I’M SO SO-“ “Daichi, are you okay?!” Suga not so gently moved the big puppy out of the way, the brunet nodded “That’s what I get for spacing out” he mumbled, the pretty boy giggled at that, delivering the final blow.  
_

_Daichi’s nose started bleeding all at once, Asahi screamed._

-

_Daichi was a pervert._

_He had come to terms with it during the past two years._

_He still couldn’t get Suga out of his mind and he still, even if internally, freaked out about the soft looking skin of his friend’s abdomen._

_Daichi only ever caught glimpses of the silver haired boy’s tummy, their lockers were opposite to each other and if he turned around he could only see his (beautiful) back. When they had gym class, Suga changed in the bathroom, he also always found excuses to bathe alone at training camp and Daichi absolutely did not have the courage to invite him to the pool or the beach on summer break._

_It was a rainy day, when his chance finally came._

_“Oh no” Suga rustled through his bag “What is it?” the brunet locked the club room and put the keys in his bag “I seem to have forgotten my umbrella” the boy chuckled nervously. Daichi smiled, no matter how mature his friend acted, he was still just an 18 year old._

_“That’s fine” he said, as he opened a bigger section of his own bag “We could just share mi-” Daichi stopped dead in his tracks, Suga laughed._

  
_They were soaked when they got to Daichi’s house “I’m home” he called, even though he knew his parents were at work “Pardon the intrusion” Suga echoed behind him and put down his wet bag._

_After taking off their shoes, Daichi lead them to the bathroom “You can bathe first” he said, as he passed the boy a towel and dry clothes to change in to “Thanks Daichi”, he just smiled._

_When Daichi came out of the bath, he put their wet clothes in the washing & drying machine, then, walked to his room. The puddles they had left in the hallway were already gone. He rolled his eyes “Suga how many times do I have to tell you, you’re a guest, you can’t just-“ _

_The boy was lying on his back, on Daichi’s bed, probably asleep. His silver hair, still wet, covered his forehead, the brunet slowly walked closer, to see his friend’s face better. His long eyelashes almost hid the mole under his left eye, his cheeks were pink from the bath and his lips were parted, letting soft breaths escape. An angel. The boy’s eyes moved down to where his light gray sweater, covering Suga’s upper body, was slightly lifted, revealing a part of the other boy’s stomach._

_“Creep” Daichi jumped back and blushed, he didn’t realize he was leaning in until the last second “You’re awake” he said stupidly, eyes staring at his feet “You really love doing that, don’t you?” the brunet blushed even more._

-

Daichi lifted the rest of the sweater, so he could see his abdomen completely “I really do” he answered “I’ve been angsting over your tummy since high school” Koushi giggled as his boyfriend started kissing all of the small moles around his belly button “I know” he said and ran a hand through Daichi’s hair.

-

_Suga got up “Staring at me” he walked towards the boy until they were almost touching “Why?” they were so close_

_“Because I love you!” the world stopped. Then the silver haired boy giggled “I know” he said, and he ran a hand through Daichi’s hair._


	7. Chapter 7

remember when oikawa was ushijima's setter at shiratorizawa?

 

The sun was setting and they were still in the middle of nowhere.

“No Shittykawa, for the last time, I won’t let you drive my car”

Tooru pouted “IWA-CHAN SO MEAN” the boy rolled his eyes and ignored him. “We all know I drive waaaaay better than you and your ugly eyebrows” Oikawa crossed his arms on his chest and looked  out of the window, intending on sulking for the rest of the ride

“I knew I shouldn’t have invited you on this field trip” Iwaizumi grumbled.

They rode in silence for a while, the only sounds coming from the radio. “Iwa-chan, we’re lost aren’t we”

The boy inhaled “Oikawa I swear to God” Tooru dropped his façade “We are though, aren’t we?” he asked seriously,

“We should have gotten there ages ago, and now it’s so dark we can barely see where we’re going” he lowered his voice “I’m worried”.

Iwaizumi glanced at him “Don’t be, we should get there soon” just then a white flash appeared in the sky.

“DID YOU SEE THAT IWA-CHAN!?” Oikawa screeched making Hagime sigh,

“Yes, it’s probably gonna rain soon” he replied.

The other didn’t look the tiniest bit convinced “That wasn’t lightning..” He said.

Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair “Then what do you think it was?” Tooru opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted “If you say something dumb like” he raised his voice an octave “’it’s the aliens Iwa-chan! Te-heh’ I’m gonna kick your ass”

Just before the boy could reply, a very loud screeching noise came from the radio, followed by another bright flash.

Next thing Oikawa knew was that it was morning and he was in a wheat field “The car must have crashed” he mumbled, then gasped as he sat up “IWA-CHAN” he shouted.

He ran around aimlessly, looking for Hajime, after what felt like hours, he found an abandoned barn. He decided to climb to the roof to see if he could find his friend from a high place.

The barn was dirty and practically falling apart, it took the boy five tries before reaching the top. Oikawa looked down at the field and paled: burned into the ground, were the words “YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO SHIRATORIZAWA”.

The boy tried to find his way back to the road, but no matter how hard he tried, he always ended up back at the barn, in the end, he decided to camp there for the night. He was about to go to sleep, when a blinding light appeared. “WHAT THE” he felt himself floating and when the light disappeared, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He was in a spaceship.

Tooru found himself face to face with Tendou.

“What is the meaning of this?”  _what is he doing here anyways?_

Tendou smirked “We gave you multiple chances, but noooo, you wouldn’t listen” he said.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Oikawa never liked him, he never liked the fact that his instincts told him he was trouble, especially since he spent his entire life aiming to become fearless and feared.

The red haired boy started walking away, leaving the other no choice but to follow.

“Where are you taking me?” Tendou sighed “Questions, questions, so many questions” he chanted. “I’m taking you to see the king of course”

Tooru had a bad feeling about that.

They went through many corridors and passed many strange creatures before, finally, stopping in front of a huge iron door.

Two guards, clad in iron as well, were standing in front of it. “Tendou-sama! What a pleasure to see you!” one of them greeted “Are you here to see the king?” the other questioned in a deep voice “Aone! You barely ever speak, but when you do, you always do so over me!”

Oikawa pointed “YOU TWO!” the first guard seemed to notice him for the first time “Oh, if it isn’t Oikawa-chan!”

Tooru glared “Who do you think you are? Greeting me in such manner!”  _seriously, what's going on?_

The guard chuckled “Indeed, who am I?” then he paused “I’M THE KING’S  GUARD AND YOU’RE A PRISONER!” he roared. 

Oikawa scrunched up his nose, but didn't reply.

The iron door slowly opened and Tooru was met with the most ridiculous sight.

On a throne made of volleyballs, sat Ushijima wearing a cow onesie, next to him, sitting on the floor and frowning, was Iwaizumi dressed as a middle school girl.

Before the boy could even react, the king spoke “I AM USHIJIMA THE FIRST, KING OF THE PLANET SHIRATORIZAWA, I WAS TOLD THAT THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE MY PEOPLE FROM DOOM, IS TO TAKE THE ULTIMATE SETTER AS MY WIFE”

Oikawa lost it “You, YOU want to MARRY me?” he laughed at the blank expression on Ushijima’s face.

“I can’t believe it! This is so dumb! Ushiwaka the alien king wants to marry me! Can you believe this Iwa-chan?” the boy, still dressed as a school girl, just shrugged.

Ushijima rose from his throne “Now, give me the ultimate toss, so you can become my wife”

Oikawa dried away his tears of laughter “You know what? I have no idea where this is going. Okay Ushiwaka, I, the great Oikawa, shall become your wife!”

Tendou smirked “Oho? After all you made us go through, you accept just like that? What is the catch?”

Tooru cleared his throat “I shall become your wife on the condition that you make Iwa-chan your wife as well” Tendou snorted,

“Oh! And you’ll always make him dress like that!” Iwaizumi, launched himself towards the boy “WHAT THE FUCK SHITTYKAWA”

Before his fist could collide with a perfectly sculpted cheekbone, Oikawa grabbed him from his armpits and tossed him in the air, half a second later, Ushijima jumped. His hand collided perfectly on the tossed boy’s ass with a satisfying SMACK!

“I now pronounce you husband and wives” Tendou said.

 

-

 

Oikawa fell from the bed, it took him a couple of minutes to realize what had happened, then, he grabbed his phone “IWA-CHAN WHAT THE FLYING JESUS WAS IN THAT MILKBREAD YOU BOUGHT ME?!”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hajime checks his phone again.

Tooru’s late.

He plays with the strands of grass on which he’s sitting and hums a random tune.

He’s not worried, lately his friend has been very busy with…whatever it is wizards do these days.

Iwaizumi has no idea how things work in the magic world, the only information he gets is what comes out of Oikawa’s mouth during their weekly meet-ups.

The first time the two met was when they were six.

Hajime was wondering around the woods in the mountain, looking for beetles, when he saw a boy sitting on a big fallen branch.

Iwaizumi was upset, no one had found his secret ‘hunting’ spot before, so he decided to give the intruder a piece of his mind.

He marched towards the other, making his manliest expression “Hey, you!” he called.

The boy started and lifted his head from where it was resting on his knees.

Tears were streaming down his face and snot was coming out of his nose.

Hajime frowned at him “Why are you crying?” he asked, his tone softer than he had intended.

The kid was so shocked he stopped crying, “Who are you?”

Iwaizumi puffed out his small chest “Iwaizumi Hajime. And this is my ‘hunting’ spot” he walked closer and sat next to the stranger “Who are you? I’ve never seen you around before”

“Oikawa Tooru” the other said, suddenly smiling “Of course you haven’t seen me before, I don’t live near here”

Hajime snorted “You were crying because you were lost?! What are you, a baby?”

“I’m six” Tooru deadpanned “And apparently so are you, Iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi grumbled at the nickname and mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you” Oikawa chirped

“I said” Hagime repeated loudly “Do you want to me to help you find your way back?”

The kid blinked at him “Wow, you’re pretty kind for a muggle” he then said “I like you Iwa-chan, let’s be friends!”

Iwaizumi was pretty sure friends didn’t call each other names before becoming such, but let it slip “Where do you live? I might know the way”

“0104 Toad Tongue road” Oikawa answered “But that’s in the magic world, where I come from.” The boy stood up and wiped the dirt off his shorts “For now I just need you to bring me to the old oak tree, there’s a portal there that connects to my backyard”  

 

That’s how Hajime had befriended a wizard.

Oikawa makes his appearance at 8:30, half an hour late. He’s visibly tense and irritated.

“Let me guess, rough day?” Iwaizumi smiles at him.

“Oh you have no idea, Iwa-chan! It was terrible!” he practically flops onto his friend’s lap.

If it were any other day, Hajime would have pushed him off, but Tooru looked ready to cry.

“Okay so, my school is well known for being one of the best, right? I do not know what happened this year but a whole bunch of muggle-born students joined in september, not that I have any problems with that, but there are some who do. I swear you could cut the tension with a knife no matter where you are in the building! I can’t even study in in peace without the constant fear of finding myself in the middle of a pointless fight”

Iwaizumi hums and starts massaging Tooru’s shoulders.

“One of those new muggle-born students has a very powerful aura, it looked like he was going to be sorted into Ravenclaw, my house, but like he started fighting with this ginger kid about god knows what and it must have really shook him because, next thing I know, he’s sitting at the Gryffindor table!”

Oikawa lets out a moan when his friend starts pressing between his shoulder blades.

“What could have been a great ally became another rival to deal with, the kid’s a genius! Speaking of rivals, I was complaining to Makki about the whole situation when, poof! Ushiwaka suddenly appears with his dumb face and dumber voice and says,” Tooru makes a weird expression and deepens his voice “’That kid made the same mistake as you, Oikawa. He wouldn’t have been a threat to you if you had been a Slytherin, like me’ Oh my god, Iwa-chan! He’s still going on about that, trying to pick a fight with me for not being sorted in the same house as him! Go fight the sorting hat if you have a problem with it you dumb cow!”

Iwaizumi laughs at that and leans closer to Tooru “Oikawa, I thought you had finally gotten over getting angry at that jerk”

“I can’t help it! Every single year, no matter how hard me and my house try, Slytherin always ends up winning and I hate it! Oh and I have to tell you what happened in the library he other day! I was there, studying and I thought everybody was gone for winter vacation-“ he starts blabbing away about how one of his roommates, Koushi-chan and his boyfriend, Gryffindor quidditch captain-san, were shamelessly making out in the divination book section.

Hajime tunes out.

He focuses on the way the light of the moon reflects in his friend’s chocolate eyes instead.

Iwaizumi lets his gaze wander over every detail of his friend’s face.

Tooru is beautiful.

When his eyes start inspecting the curve of Tooru’s lips, he notices they’re not moving anymore.

Iwaizumi kisses him, Oikawa kisses back.


	9. Chapter 9

“And the Crows win the semifinals!”  
  
Suga cheers loudly with the crowd from the front row, having friends in the pro-bending industry was definitely worth it.  
  
“I can’t believe we lost!” Oikawa throws his arms in the air, tears are pooling in his eyes “After me and Iwa-chan pulled off that awesome combo, too!”  
  
Iwaizumi grunts “We did our best” he says, but he’s clearly upset too.  
  
Matsukawa is frowning in a corner, probably thinking about what he could have done to change the outcome of the match. His boyfriend is sitting next to him, patting his back.  
  
“Come on guys, stop being so gloomy!” Suga punches Oikawa’s arm “You still have next year”  
  
“Shut up you traitor, I saw you cheering for the Crows” Tooru looks furious, ready to set him on fire almost.  
  
“I’m sorry, but you know I’m a fan of them!” Suga knows he’s digging his own grave.  
  
Matsukawa glares at him “More like a fan of their earthbender’s thighs”   
  
Iwaizumi nods and Koushi blushes bright red.  
  
“I’ll be in the hall if you need me!” he sprints out of the room only to collide with someone.  
  
Koushi uses airbending to break his fall and looks up, ready to apologize.  
  
“Are you okay?”   
  
Right in front of him stands Sawamura Daichi, the Crows’ captain.  
  
“I-I’m fine, yeah, sorry so sorry” is all Suga can manage to say, he then uses airbending to lift himself up from the ground “I should have watched where I was going”  
  
Daichi just smiles at him “No problem, I wasn’t paying attention either”  
  
Silence falls between them, Suga clears his throat “Congratulations on winning! I’m a big fan”  
  
“Really? Because I’m pretty sure I just saw you come out of the Wolves’s changing room” Daichi’s tone is playful.  
  
“I know the members, we went to highschool together” Suga smiles “I was actually running from them, apparently I don’t look sad enough”  
  
Daichi smiles back at him, but before he can reply, the intimidating firebender from his team interrupts  
  
“Daichi-san! The finals are starting!” He shouts from where he’s standing behind Koushi and, just like that, he’s running back in the direction he came from.  
  
“Come see us in the finals?” The look in his eyes can only be described as hopeful.  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world” Suga replies.  
  
-  
To: Tooru  
Sorry, can’t come home with you. I got a date.  
  
From: Tooru  
Uuuuh ;) with who?  
  
To: Tooru  
Sawamura Daichi.  
  
From: Tooru   
HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US LIKE THAT  
  
From: Tooru  
TRAITOR!!! DAMN AIRBENDERS AND THEIR PEACEFUL WAYS!!!!  
  
From: Tooru  
SIDING WITH THE ENEMY LIKE THAT  
  
From: Tooru  
IDGAF YOU’RE THE AVATAR. YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS.  
  
From: Iwaizumi  
What the hell man, what did you tell Tooru?   
  
From: Matsukawa   
Oikawa just accidentally set his hair on fire lmao  
  
To: Matsukawa   
Then shouldn’t you be putting the fire out?! What are you doing texting me?!


	10. Chapter 10

Do not follow the path to the woods, do not trust its ways  
For there, beneath the tree shadows, is where the boy’s ghost lays.  
The ghost of the ol’ lord’s son, who drowned him in the lake  
For he would not obey his wish to marry Lady Blake.  
One night his father’s guards barged into his room  
They knocked him out and kidnapped him under the light of the moon.  
They took him to the woods and tied up all his limbs  
To his young innocent body they did despicable things.

Do not follow the path to the woods, do not trust its ways  
For there, beneath the water, is where the raven haired boy lays.  
The ghost of the ol’ lord’s son, who loved that very lake  
For that is where he’d meet the one for whom his heart would ache.  
Together they would laugh and kiss but mostly they would swim  
The love of the young lord only belonged to him.  
The two young men were happy and they met there every day  
Not caring if the sun would shine or if the clouds were grey.

Do not follow the path to the woods, do not trust its ways  
For there, beneath pain and anger, is where the boy’s ghost lays.  
Still tied up and broken he cannot from the lake rise  
So he screams and he shouts and cries and cries and cries.  
He’s been calling for his lover, calling out the name  
Of he who after that night waited for him but the young lord never came.  
Haru is waiting too, waiting to be saved  
But Rin will never come because he thinks he was betrayed.


End file.
